Pasión
by klasnic
Summary: Perdiendo a sus padres en un accidente hace dos años, Shinn se esfuerza por mantener a su hermana con vida. Usando sus talentosas habilidades de coordinador entró en el mundo de las carreras de motos con la esperanza de ganar suficiente dinero en un gran premio para poder mantenerse los dos. ¿Afectarán varios encuentros con una extraña chica su objetivo de ganar esa carrera?


**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny: Pasión**

**Oneshot**

Escrito por: cuteasian123

Traducido del inglés por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Sunrise.

* * *

Los suaves susurros de las olas de abajo alcanzaban los sentimientos ocultos dentro de Shinn, mientras estaba de pie cerca de los bordes del acantilado. Él miraba hacia abajo a la nostálgica lápida gris delante de él. Lentamente se arrodillo y coloco un ramo de flores bajo ella. Una lágrima de tristeza cayó por su mejilla pero pronto se la seco.

"Oka-san, otou-san…," dijo Shinn suavemente. "Definitivamente protegeré a Mayu…"

Apretó sus manos fuertemente y se levantó. Se dio la vuelta y silenciosamente dejo el lugar conmemorativo.

La rápida motocicleta pasó volando como una ráfaga. Arrastró una estela de polvo, dejando pequeñas partes de los neumáticos desgastados caídas por el asfalto debido a las numerosas vueltas que habían soportado.

"¡Esta era la última vuelta, détente ya!" gritó el capitán Durandal.

Shinn lo miró y reconoció la orden. Lentamente disminuyó la velocidad de la motocicleta hasta que se detuvo completamente. Se desabrochó el casco y se lo quitó. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se lo despeino un poco.

El capitán Durandal se aproximó a él y dijo: "Buen trabajo, estás mejorando rápidamente."

"Gracias," respondió Shinn.

"El Gran Premio de Orb de Motociclismo va a tomar lugar en unas pocas semanas. Creo que tienes las habilidades para ganarlo. Tengo que admitirlo, nunca había visto a alguien tan sorprendente como tú desde hacía tiempo. Tus habilidades casi rivalizan con las de los pilotos del Freedom y el Justice."

Shinn recibió ese comentario tranquilamente.

El capitán lo miró. "Si trabajas duro algún día te convertirás en alguien tan legendario como lo son ellos ahora."

Shinn lo miró y respondió: "Gracias, pero, a mí no me importa si me convierto en una "leyenda" o no. Mi propósito principal es mi hermana, y hay una sola razón por la que estoy haciendo esto: dinero. Necesito ganar el dinero del gran premio para ayudarla. Una vez hecho eso, dejaré el mundo de las carreras."

"Está bien, si tú lo dices…," murmuró el capitán Durandal. "Tienes un descanso de diez minutos, y luego continuaremos con el entrenamiento."

Shinn inclinó la cabeza como una señal de que lo había escuchado y se fue.

El último de los rayos del sol había desaparecido en los valles de la montaña. La tarde había cerrado sus cortinas en el cielo, dejando que la noche la relevara.

Shinn estaba en las carreteras de la costa de Orb, montado en su motocicleta Impulse. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino, su mente deambulaba por otros lugares. Consideró los eventos del día y se preguntó si lo que decía era cierto. ¿Iba a dejar las carreras atrás una vez que hubiera conseguido lo que deseaba? Pensó en ello una y otra vez, debatiendo entre los sentimientos y el razonamiento lógico de sus palabras. Sintiéndose frustrado, dio un frenazo. Las ruedas dejaron de girar bruscamente y la motocicleta se paró en seco, imprimiendo rastros negros de neumáticos en la carretera. Se bajó del asiento y se quitó el casco.

Unos pocos segundos después, una motocicleta blanca salió de la esquina. El motociclista parecía haberle visto y gradualmente disminuyó la velocidad. El motociclista se bajó y corrió hacia él.

Se levantó la máscara de plástico unida a su casco.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien."

"¡Ten cuidado la próxima vez! ¡Podrías acabar herido!"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo," balbuceo Shinn. Tiro su casco a uno de los manillares y arrastró su moto más allá de ella.

Sus cejas se arrugaron juntas, y apretó sus labios en una fina línea. Cogió su moto y se apresuró a alcanzarle. "Oye, ¿a dónde vas?"

"¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?" replicó él.

La chica hizo pucheros con sus labios y dijo, "No eres muy agradable, ¿sabes?"

Shinn la miró por un momento antes de continuar su camino. La chica permaneció a su lado hasta que llegaron a una playa arenosa cercana al memorial de Orb. Dejaron sus motos en la hierba y caminaron a la zona donde las olas tocaban la orilla. Se sentaron y miraron a las estrellas. Había paz en el aire cuando se sentaron tranquilamente cada uno en la presencia del otro.

"Es hermoso, ¿verdad?" murmuró Shinn.

Sorprendida por la repentina amabilidad mostrada, la chica tartamudeó, "S… Sí…"

Un momento incómodo paso de largo.

"La verdad es queantes no hemos tenido una buena presentación. Así que, hey, mi nombre es Lunamaria Hawke," dijo ella. "Encantada de conocerte."

Shinn la miró un segundo y respondió, "Mi nombre es Shinn, Shinn Asuka."

Lunamaria sonrió.

Bruscamente Shinn se giró para mirar las motocicletas aparcadas en la hierba. "Esa motocicleta, parece un modelo de ZAFT."

"Oh, eh, sí, esa es la moto de una amiga mía. Trabaja para ZAFT," explicó ella. "Tenía muchas ganas de probarla."

Shinn asintió con la cabeza con aprensión.

Lunamaria rápidamente comentó, "Tu moto se ve muy bien."

Shinn miró a su motocicleta. "Oh, la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo. Es la única motocicleta que he tenido."

"Parece muy valiosa para ti. Se ve muy bien cuidada."

"Tengo que mantenerla en buenas condiciones para competir en las carreras."

"¿Tú compites?" exclamo ella.

"Sí" respondió él. "Tengo que hacerlo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que tienes que hacerlo? ¿No compites porque te gusta?"

Shinn apartó la mirada y murmuró, "No importa."

Rápidamente se levantó del terreno arenoso. Se dio la vuelta y volvió donde estaba su motocicleta. Lunamaria se levantó apresuradamente y corrió hacia él.  
"¿Adónde vas?" pregunto ella.

"Regreso," respondió. Salto al asiento, encendió el motor, y se fue rápidamente. El estruendo del motor se desvanecía en la distancia, no dejando más que remolinos de suciedad en el aire.

Lunamaria suspiro, "Ah, bueno…"

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas. La determinación de Shinn para concentrarse en la carrera estaba muy afectada por la conversación con esa chica llamada Lunamaria. Apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza, aunque resultó ser fútil.

"Hey, ¿qué ocurre?" le llamo la voz del capitán Durandal.

"Nada," respondió Shinn. "Estoy bien."

"De acuerdo pero no dudes en decírmelo si necesitas un descanso."

"Sí, señor."

Shinn tiró sus guantes y agarró el manillar con fuerza. Encendió el motor, dejando rugir al Impulse un par de veces. Sus ojos miraron la bandera y a la señal, salió. La fricción entre los neumáticos y el asfalto era lo suficientemente grande como para producir pequeñas chispas en los derrapes. La fuerza del comienzo manchó la pista con rastros de neumáticos negros y marcas.

En la carretera era capaz de concentrarse mejor. Su traje protector y casco le protegían del viento furioso. El paisaje a su alrededor se fundió en una imagen borrosa de múltiples colores. Sin embargo, la carretera permaneció clara y eso fue verdaderamente esencial.

Se mantuvo contando el número de vueltas que había realizado. Aproximadamente a las treinta vueltas, el Impulse había llegado a su límite. Shinn volvió con el equipo para rellenar el tanque de gasolina.

"Hoy no lo has hecho tan bien. Necesitas ir más rápido y pegarte más dentro durante las curvas," aconsejó el capitán Durandal. "No dejes que el gran premio te ponga nervioso, tomate un descanso."

Shinn se negó.

El capitán Durandal insistió que era lo que él deseaba. Lanzó a Shinn una botella de agua y le mandó que se fuera a descansar quince minutos.

Shinn se marchó enfadado al área de descanso. Desenroscó el tapón y se bebió de un trago la mitad del agua de la botella. El líquido frío fluía por su garganta rápidamente, refrescando su cuerpo. Luego apretó la botella y tiró el resto de agua por su cabeza. Su cuerpo se inundó totalmente con la restauración de una energía vigorosa. Vio a Meyrin, una miembro del equipo, que se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

Meyrin se puso a su lado. Ella notó que su pelo estaba empapado, aunque no se molestó en preguntarle. En su lugar, le informó sobre el inminente gran premio.

"Sabes, escuché que el Freedom y el Justice no competirán este año..."

Los ojos de Shinn se abrieron como platos. "¿Qué? ¿No estarán?"

"Bueno, eso es lo que he escuchado."

"Eso no suena normal. Esos dos siempre compiten en el Gran Premio de Orb."

"Es verdad, pero por razones desconocidas, ellos no participaran. Aunque he oído algunos rumores acerca de larepresentante de Orb invitándolos a alguna parte. Me pregunto… ¿tienen alguna relación con ella?

"No lo sé, pero si no compiten este año, mis oportunidades de ganar mejoran significativamente."

"Es cierto," coincidió Meyrin. Lo ponderó por un momento y decidió preguntarle, "Hey, Shinn, nunca me dijiste por qué decidiste de repente unirte a las carreras."

Sin ningún tipo de aviso previo, Shinn respondió de manera rotunda, "La muerte de mis padres."

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la motocicleta para reanudar el entrenamiento.

* * *

Las pisadas de Shinn resonaban en los vestíbulos del hospital. Fue hasta la habitación donde su hermana dormía. Abrió las puertas y entró silenciosamente.

Vio como el pecho de su hermana subía y bajaba rítmicamente. El monitor al lado de su cama indicaba que sus latidos se mantenían en el patrón estable. Shinn suspiró aliviado. Tomó un asiento y lo puso al lado de la cama. Se sentó y apretó la mano de su hermana entre las suyas.

"Mayu," susurró él. "Sólo espera. Ganaré el gran premio. Luego usaré el dinero para pagar por tu recuperación, y podremos vivir juntos tranquilamente el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿Cómo te suena eso, Mayu?"

Ninguna respuesta llego a sus oídos.

"Todo va a ir bien, Mayu. Vas a vivir, te lo prometo."

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en los bordes de sus ojos. Surcaron sus mejillas como una corriente incesante. Apoyo su cabeza en las sabanas y lloró.

* * *

El sol estaba suspendido sobre el horizonte, su reflejo en el océano pintaba las aguas con un naranja y amarillo brillantes. Los cielos mismos eran de tonos similares.

Shinn estaba delante de la tumba de sus padres otra vez. Los sonidos de rocas moviéndose llamaron su atención. Se dio la vuelta.

La misma chica que había visto unas semanas atrás se acercaba hacia él.

"Hey," saludo ella.

Shinn asintió en reconocimiento.

Ella se acercó a su lado y observo la lápida. "¿Está es la tumba de tus padres?"

"Sí, ellos murieron en un accidente hace dos años…"

"Oh… eso es una desgracia," respondió ella, sin saber que más decir.

"Mi hermana sobrevivió. Ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para poder mantenerla."

"Es bueno escuchar eso." Lunamaria sonrió en consuelo.

Shinn la miró directamente a los ojos y dijo: "Por eso tengo que ganar el Gran Premio de Orb de Motociclismo."

Lunamaria sostuvo su mirada fija. Ella respondió con un tono diferente a su normalmente cálida voz. "Eso no es suficiente."

Tomándolo por sorpresa, Shinn respondió irritado, "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir lo que he dicho. Necesitas más razones que esas para ganar el gran premio. Hay miles ahí fuera que les encantaría entrar en el gran premio pero no se clasifican. Ellos no tienen las aptitudes para clasificarse, y sin embargo, tú tienes la habilidad pero no la razón correcta."

"¡¿No tengo la razón correcta?! ¡Creo que intentar salvar a mi hermana es toda la razón que necesito!"

"¡Desde luego, eso es motivación suficiente, pero no la razón!"

"¡Motivación es todo lo que necesito!" gritó Shinn.

"Si sigues pensando eso, entonces nunca ganarás la carrera."

"¿Y tú qué sabes? Ganaré la carrera y después de hacerlo, no pienso volver a competir nunca más."

Molesta con su actitud, Lunamaria se marchó furiosa del lugar.

* * *

Finalmente llego el día del gran premio. Las tribunas estaban llenas de masas de gente que aclamaban el evento y a sus corredores preferidos. Cada corredor estaba con su equipo, calentando. La competición comenzaría en media hora.

"Puedes hacerlo, Shinn," el capitán Durandal le aseguraba. Todo el equipo se reunió para animarlo. "No te preocupes, estamos aquí para apoyarte."

Shinn se volvió y pregunto a su capitán, "Nunca Ie he pedido a usted o al equipo apoyo, por eso me pregunto, ¿por qué me ayudáis?"

El capitán sonrió y le respondió, "Cuando te vi por primera vez provocó algo en mi mente. Había un toque de soledad y desamparo en tus ojos que me llevaron a ti."

La expresión de Shinn cambió a una de sorpresa.

"Tienes aptitudes y tienes una meta. Sólo quería ayudarte, y tal vez incluso guiarte, principalmente porque me recordabas un poco a mí mismo."

"¿Ama el motociclismo?" preguntó Shinn.  
"Sí, amo el motociclismo, pero ya no puedo competir nunca más debido a un incidente que sufrí en una carrera ocurrida hace muchos años."

Shinn recibió esta información en una profunda contemplación. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la voz del locutor sonó a través de los altavoces. Había llegado el momento.

Todos los corredores salieron al descubierto. Se alinearon en sus posiciones esperando la señal.

Shinn se fijó en una motocicleta roja escondida entre los otros corredores. '¡¿Justice?!' Pensó inmediatamente. '¡Entonces el Freedom debe de estar aquí también! Pero no lo veo…'  
Los demás parecía que también se habían fijado en la motocicleta roja. Sus corazones latían nerviosamente. Si el Justice estaba aquí, entonces la carrera sería más difícil.

Con el ondear de la bandera, todos los corredores se pusieron en marcha.

Al ser Shinn consciente del Justice le provocó a usarle como su objetivo. El corredor había ganado velocidad rápidamente y estaba serpenteando a través de los demás ágilmente. Shinn apretó los dientes. Apretó con fuerza el manillar y le dio un giro. Su motocicleta aceleró y rápidamente recuperó su posición detrás de la motocicleta roja.

La carrera continuaba. Shinn mantuvo constantemente su lugar cerca del Justice. La concentración de Shinn se incrementó a medida que su objetivo estaba en su mente. Ya habían pasado diez vueltas y aún quedaban veinte más. Cada vuelta era aproximadamente de un kilómetro y medio. Algunos pilotos habían parado a reparar sus motocicletas.

Veinte minutos después únicamente le quedaban cinco vueltas. Sólo estaba en tercer lugar. Había otro piloto entre él y el Justice. La cantidad de tiempo que le quedaba para lograr el primero puesto estaba disminuyendo a una velocidad alarmante. Él tenía que ganar esto.

La cantidad de gasolina que le quedaba en su tanque se estaba acabando. Shinn maldijo su situación. Paró en boxes y el equipo lleno el tanque y trabajo en la reparación a un ritmo relámpago. En segundos, Shinn estaba de vuelta en la pista. Usó su repuesta energía al máximo. Recorrió a toda velocidad el camino hasta el primer puesto. Hizo rápidamente dos vueltas. Quedaban tres vueltas para terminar. Si mantenía esta velocidad, ganar sería fácil.

Su motocicleta había pasado la línea de salida otra vez. Quedaban dos vueltas. La aclamación de los espectadores en las tribunas y la voz de los comentaristas se ahogaban en su nuca, mientras se centraba únicamente en terminar la carrera. Quedaba una vuelta. Su ritmo se aceleró. Su motocicleta emergió de la curva y sus ojos podían ver ligeramente la línea de meta al final. Queriendo ver cuán lejos estaba el Justice, miró rápidamente hacia atrás. Sin embargo, el Justice se aprovechó de ese momento para superarle. Furioso, Shinn avanzó hacia adelante esperando alcanzarlo.

Su motocicleta casi había alcanzado al Justice, pero era demasiado tarde. Sólo un par de segundos antes de la línea de meta, el Justice había cruzado primero seguido por el Impulse. Las aclamaciones de la multitud estaban en el clímax del entusiasmo. Un minuto después, todos los pilotos habían pasado la línea de meta. La carrera al fin había terminado.

Los pilotos volvieron a sus áreas para recuperarse y prepararse para los premios. Shinn agarró el manillar de su moto y la dirigió de vuelta hacia su equipo. Su equipo estaba gritando con fervor, felicitándole. Él, cansadamente, se los agradeció y cogió una botella de agua. Estaba jadeando pesadamente. Se bebió hasta la última gota de la botella y la tiró en la mesa. Utilizó su moto para sujetarse.

De repente, se acordó del Justice. Escudriñando el área, sus ojos inmediatamente dieron con la motocicleta roja. Corrió hacia donde estaba. Ansiosamente se puso delante de la moto. Él anticipaba quien era el piloto.

Dos manos se alzaron para quitar el casco. Tras él, emergió una cabeza con cabello cortó magenta. Los ojos de Shinn se agrandaron.

"¡¿Tú?!" grito él. "¿Tú eras el piloto del Justice?"

Lunamaria se rio y contesto, "¿Yo? No, este es ZAKU, mi motocicleta."

Shinn estaba desconcertado.

"¿Vas a empezar a quejarte por no conseguir el primer lugar?"

"Iba a hacerlo, pero por alguna razón, siento que no debo. Estoy satisfecho con la carrera."

"Eso es porque has esforzado mucho."

"Tú también te esforzarte mucho. Pero, ¿cómo es que tu "mayor esfuerzo" fue capaz de sobrepasar mi "mayor esfuerzo"? ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para conseguir el primer lugar?"

"No diste tu mayor esfuerzo."

"¿Qué?"

"Tú puedes tener a tu Hermana como motivación, sin embargo, la pasión me motiva y me sirve como una razón para correr. No alcanzaras todo tu potencial hasta que tengas la pasión para ello."

Shinn esbozó una rara sonrisa de gracia en su rostro. "Creo que puedo entenderlo… "

* * *

Un mes después…

"Shinn, el océano es tan bonito."

"Sí, lo es."

Shinn y Mayu caminaban por las orillas de las playas. Las olas azul brillante se batían tocando ligeramente sus pies. El agua fría se sentía maravillosa en contra de la arena caliente.

Shinn vio a Lunamaria caminando hacia ellos.

"¡Hey, Shinn!"

"Hey."

Lunamaria se fijó en la niñita que estaba a su lado. "¿Esa es tu hermana pequeña? ¡Es tan linda!"

Mayu se sonrojó y rápidamente se puso detrás de su hermano. Shinn se rio entre dientes y dijo, "Sí, ella se recuperó gracias a tu ayuda. Su nombre es Mayu." Él se arrodillo y mandó a Mayu que se fuera a jugar al agua un rato. La niñita asintió y se fue.

Él se puso de pie y se volvió hacia Lunamaria. "Quiero continuar corriendo. Me di cuenta después de todo el entrenamiento y las carreras en las que he competido, de que realmente me gusta este deporte, especialmente gracias a ti. Has hecho mucho por mí."

"De nada," respondió Lunamaria.

Ella se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, después se echó a reír mientras él se sonrojaba y se daba la vuelta.

Mientras una historia termina, una nueva de otro tipo de pasión comienza a hacerse…

* * *

Escrito el 21 de Febrero del 2010

Notas del autor: ¡Al fin lo termine! Ahora mismo es muy tarde… así que volveré a añadir algo más después. ^^" ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y gracias por leer! Si hay algún error, por favor, notificádmelo, ¡y los comentarios se agradecen!  
Edit: ¡Vale! ¡He vuelto de la escuela! ¡El cursoha empezado hoy, así que estaré más ocupado! ¡Muchas gracias chibiningyo por tu paciencia y comprensión! ¡Eres impresionante!

* * *

Terminado de traducir al castellano el 26 de Mayo de 2013

Han pasado años desde la última traducción que subí a fanfiction, lo que ha cambiado el sistema de subir historias, para bien por fortuna. Este fanfic que traigo es el primero "no Evangelion" que hago, es una historia "universo alternativo" del anime de Gundam Seed Destiny que me agrado y como era cortita me anime a hacerla, pedi permiso al autor (que la tenía colgada en livejournal) y esté me lo dio sin ningún problema.

La pareja ShinnxLuna, la verdad es que en la serie cuando vi como Fukuda y Morosawa los juntaron, quede bastante sorprendido y me pareció incluso irreal, pero al final es una de las parejas que más me agradan de la Cosmic Era y hasta él como se juntan lo puedo encontrar con sentido, lo que no quita la multitud de cagadas que Fukuda y Morosawa cometieron en esta serie. Por cierto, creo que este el primer fanfic de esta pareja en español-castellano.

Este fanfic también me sirve de entrenamiento, para cierto otro que debo desde hace unos añitos y que puede que dentro de poco publique; entrenamiento entre comillas, porque tampoco es como si no soliera traducir textos en inglés, pero bueno, traducir fanfics con mucha letra es más cansado que traducir mangas :P. Haciendo publicidad descarada del scanlation al que pertenezco, si queréis ver Gundam Seed Destiny versión manga, en LAS Scanlations lo estamos trabajando.

En fin, para terminar, mis agradecimientos a mi amigo the_one_1983 por su prelectura, esperar que os guste este oneshot y dejéis reviews.

Un saludo


End file.
